User talk:Blaff 60
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Blaff 60 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spaceeinstein (Talk) 19:52, 18 May 2009 GTASA Vehicles Template Hey, nice work on the template. However, there is an easier way to put it on all the vehicle pages. If you ever have a big job like that to do, you can ask User:Gtabot to do it. Gboyers talk 18:59, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Gee thanks but I need help though...there are so many vehicles in SA, I'm still putting the SA templates in them...Help!--Blaff 60 19:04, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry about putting them on the pages, I'll do that with gtabot in a day or two. Just make sure the templates are ready and perfect. Gboyers talk 23:29, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Ok...--Blaff 60 11:24, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Re:Someone.. . Just keep up the reverts if he strikes again and remember not to make a big fuss about it. Don't want the vandal to be encouraged to do it even more. - ZS 19:10, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Ok--Blaff 60 19:14, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Nomination for Promotion Hi. You have been nominated to become staff. Please check out your promotion page, accept the nomination, and answer the questions. Gboyers talk 21:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Have you heard the news of GTA IV's DLC episodes being released on the PS3! Great news! Have you got a PS3 or Xbox 360? On Swearing Hey, Mr.Blaff, I noticed you removed the asterisks on my newly-created "Son of a Beach" page. I only put those in because they were very dirty words, and therefore, should be censored.Haruhi Suzumiya 16:50, March 29, 2010 (UTC) You're right but you can change it right away if you're feeling uncomfortable what I did to the page, I'm fine with that.--Blaff 60 16:54, March 29, 2010 (UTC) What about the mission title "This Sh*t's Cursed"? Should I do anything about it?Haruhi Suzumiya 17:07, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Don't, I mean. I think that swearing is maybe ok here but I don't know, just ask the manager here, he'll know what to do.--Blaff 60 17:13, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello Can you add me as your friend im a filipino too my user name is http://www.wikia.com/Special:CreateWikiThe Leader of The Saints Been Well done for fine-tuning some of the pages on this page, there are some out there which are grammatical nightmares. However, I thought I'd better tell you that in the English language, the word been is only used after the words have, has and had. Sorry if I come across as patronising or anything. --Bluesboyjr 19:08, April 16, 2010 (UTC) NP. --Blaff 60 19:31, April 16, 2010 (UTC) July 2011 Hi there. I apologize, but I have deleted one or more images that you recently uploaded. Due to massive amounts of copyright-violating images being uploaded to the wiki, it is currently GTAWiki policy that images must follow GTA Wiki:Image Policy to the letter or be deleted immediately. McJeff (talk this way)/ 20:55, July 23, 2011 (UTC)